


Implosion

by accidentallybroken



Category: No Fandom, Original Work, Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Ambiguity, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Paragraph Stories, This whole thing is me hiding behind my words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:59:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: She had to be strong, couldn't let them know, even if it caused an implosion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ambiguous, terrible, mess. Don't read it.

      

Implode

She directed everything inside, to keep everyone else from being hurt. She was scared of speaking up, of lashing out, because everything would be different then. People would look at her differently. She wouldn’t be the strong one. So she directed everything painful towards her, even if it was destroying her on the inside. 

 

Strong

Asking for help: did that make her weak? Unable to stand on her own? She couldn’t keep everything hidden if she brought it to light. Everything would change. She had to be strong. Even if it destroyed her. 

 

Mess

Could they see? Did they know? Could they see the terror in her slits? Could they divine the message in her words? Everything about her was battling itself. She wanted to shout, to be known, to be cared about. But she couldn’t do that, couldn’t admit, couldn’t hurt them. So everything went halfway. She left the slits in her face, just to see if they could see, and hid messages behind veils in her words. Always halfway, never enough.

**Author's Note:**

> The slits in the face thing is from Before you Start your Day, by Twenty One Pilots.


End file.
